forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Haedrak II
Tethyr | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = King Pirate | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1199 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1274 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Coram IV | spouses = | siblings = | children = Kessynna Cyralna Errilam I Toram Chynnil Pyriiss Vajra | familyrefs = | dynasty = Lions' Dynasty | start of reign = 1227 DR | end of reign = 1274 DR | predecessor = Kymer | successor = Errilam I | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} King Haedrak II, known as the "Corsair Prince", was the twelfth king of the Lions' Dynasty of Tethyr. He was considered one of the Hero-Kings of Tethyr. Relationships Haedrak was the third son Lands of Intrigue Book Three calls Haedrak the second son of Coram Iv, but as the reference in Lands of Intrigue Book One goes into more detail, it is accepted as more correct. of King Coram IV and the half-nephew of King Kymer. He had at least four sons, including Prince Errilam and Toram, and at least five daughters, including Princesses Kessynna, Cyralna, Chynnil, Pyriiss, and Vajra. He was the grandfather of future king Alemander III. Possessions The Sword of Starlight was Haedrak's blade. It was commissioned by his father King Coram and forged for him in 1215 DR. It remained one of two Swords of State for Tethyr. History Haedrak II was born in the Year of the Baldric, 1199 DR. He grew up to be a seaman and controlled three ships. In 1218 DR, while Prince Haedrak was on a trade mission to Zakhara, his father the king was murdered by his half-uncle Kymer, who became known as the Shade King. Haedrak knew that he did not have the strength at first to depose his wicked uncle, so he instead relied on piracy to weaken Kymer's forces, thus gaining the nickname of "Corsair Prince". Eventually, Haedrak and his Nelanther pirates, which he had spent five years preparing, led a fleet against Zazesspur. They defeated the Shade King's navy and took the city. Haedrak fought and killed his evil uncle in single combat. He was crowned king in 1227 DR. As king, after two years of negotiations with Lady Marinessa Spulzeer, Haedrak signed a decree proclaiming Castle Spulzeer, which had formerly been located in Amn but was then in Tethyrian territory, to be a Royal Dependency. This meant that the Spulzeer family could operate under their own laws and were guaranteed military protection. In response, the degree promised that the Spulzeer family would pay a yearly tax of a bushel of apples, host a royal hunt every autumn, and serve as a spy network on military activity in Amn. In 1274 DR, Haedrak's daughter Cyralna died in labor while on a visit to Waterdeep. Before this news reached him, his son Toram arranged for the brutal murder of Princesses Chynnil and Pyriiss and the five daughters of Kessynna. When Haedrak heard of these eight deaths of his beloved daughters and granddaughters, he died of shock. He was succeeded by his son Errilam. Rumors and Legends After Headrak's death and the deaths of his daughters and granddaughters, the Knights of the Shield spread rumors in Tethyr that it was the Harpers who had orchestrated the tragedy, having opposed King Haedrak for his earlier piracy. While utterly untrue, it was the reason why the Harpers were never welcomed in Tethyr again. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Males Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Members of House Tethyr Category:Members of the Lions' Dynasty Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Pirates Category:Inhabitants of Zazesspur Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants